Athena
Athena is the Olympian Goddess of wisdom and warfare from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and its eponymous television series. She has been locked in an eternal rivalry with her brother Ares for eons and both siblings usually scheme to have the other be made a fool of. She is the smarter of the two, but still manages to play pranks on him. Athena is known also as Zeus's eldest daughter. She is voiced by Jane Leeves. Mythology Athena has had a number of origin stories, the most popular of them being that she was born out of the head of her father Zeus in full armour, and she has since been his favourite child. History Hercules In the film she has a very minor role in which she only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film she is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Athena, along with the other Gods, was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, when Hades frees the Titans to attack Mount Olympus, Athena joins the battle against the Titans, she is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily she and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. Hercules (Animated Series) *Hercules and the Secret Weapon When Athena is informed that Hepaestus made a secret weapon for Ares, Athena instructs Hercules to steal the secret weapon from Ares. Athena arrives to claim the Armageddon bow, however a fight starts between Ares and Athena, until Hercules interrupts them and throws the bow into the hand of Cupid, the god of Passion. *Hercules and the Assassin Athena spots her brother, Ares, talking to humans and suspects he's meddling in Athenian affairs. And when she sees Hercules fighting Clion, she offers him any weapon to fight with. He chooses a junior javelin, much to her confusion. After Hercules has won she cheers, "Athens is number one!" *Hercules and the River Styx *Hercules and the Pool Party Athena is one of the gods who ends up having her memory wiped clean after bathing in the Pool of Lethe at Hades' Pool Party. *Hercules and the Owl of Athena Athena shaves Ares' dogs of war and he seeks revenge by threatening to do the same to her owl, Ibid. When she bestows it to Hercules for safe keeping, Ares sends his sons to reclaim it. Ibid Ibid, the Owl of Wisdom is Athena's pet and eternal companion. It has a very special power that causes anyone who holds him to gain infinite wisdom. She once lent him to Hercules when Ares wanted to shave him in retaliation for her shaving his dogs of war. Powers & Abilities *The Standard Powers of an Olympian god *The ability to conjure blue energy bolts. * Very intelligent and able to offer wise counsel. *Has authority over Athens as its founder. *Is a skilled fighter, but mainly uses a spear or sword as defense. Gallery Athena.jpg Athena3.jpg Athenaherc'.jpg thenaherc2.jpg aeqftc.jpg hercathena.jpg ATHEN5.JPG ATHEN6.JPG ATHENA7.JPG Athena..jpg Athena2.png Athenaares.gif|Athena and Ares as babies Atena-Minerva.jpg Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Females Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Aunts Category:Greek Mythology Category:Siblings Category:Adults